


Mama

by queeniethelegilimens



Series: The Life of Benji [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniethelegilimens/pseuds/queeniethelegilimens
Summary: Oneshot.Queenie just wants to hear her son utter the word 'Mama'.





	Mama

_Nurmengard Castle, Austria_ — _Summer 1929_

 

A soft breeze blew through Queenie's hair as she watched her one-year-old son, Benjamin, crawl and look around the rose garden in wonder. She felt her heart swell with love. This tiny boy was hers to keep. No one could take him away from her; she wouldn't let them.

Benjamin looked back at her, smiling.

Mama, she heard him think. Mama, Mama, Mama.

He was yet to actually say it, but she knew that, in time, she wouldn't have to rely on his thoughts of the word anymore. I just long to hear him say it, she'd think to herself every night. He will eventually. Just give it time. Although, that didn't make waiting any less easy.

The little boy turned to face her.

Mama, she heard once again.

"Come here, Benji," she murmured. "Come to Mama."

He crawled as fast as he could toward her. His smile grew, and his green eyes brightened as he reached her. Pulling himself up with help from the stone bench, he squealed with delight. His tiny hand found its way to his mother's lap before reaching up for her.

She obliged and lifted him up.

"I am thankful to be your Mama." She pressed a kiss to his dark, downy hair. "I got lucky."

Benjamin giggled at her.

"What's so funny? Do you like it when I kiss you?" She repeated the kiss over and over, receiving a giggle every time. "Oh, I see. You do like Mama's kisses!"

The beaming boy gripped the fabric of her dress, locking it in his solid grip.

"Oh, Benji." She embraced the boy. "Never leave me."

He shook his head.

"Mama," he breathed against her.

Tears welled up within her eyes upon hearing him say that simple word. It was the one thing she had been wanting to hear since his first birthday the week before. She couldn't think to do anything but cry and hold her son, so that's what she did until Benjamin wanted to head inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed. <3


End file.
